The Return Of The Child
by mattcutter2000
Summary: N'Akili returns to the LaMistas with a plan to restore his home village and help other victims of its original demise, and asks Sheena and Matt Cutter to help him. Matt is hesitant, and Sheena picks up on it. In the meantime, Matt gets a new client that is surprisingly connected to the story.


Matt Cutter was fixing his Jeep from under the hood. He was working on it all day, when he heard someone come in. Sheena glanced over him.

"And what is your bidding today, Sheena?"

"Nothing just thought you'd like to get acquainted with an old friend."

Sheena moved over and Matt saw N'Akili. N'Akili was once a hybrid and tried to kill Matt when he was in that state. Matt hesitated in his face, before saying:

"Hello."

Matt pulled out from under the Jeep. He had dirt and oil trails on his white tank top.

"Cutter, N'Akili would like to discuss business with you."

"Yes, and Sheena says that you like to get business out of the way first."

Matt looked intrigued as he sat down at his desk. He wondered what business could possibly require his services, since he wasn't expecting the person who tried to kill him be that interesting. N'Akili pulled out an envelope, and put five thousand dollars on the table.

"Wow." Matt said, as his eyes widened.

"After my fellow tribes people and I left, we saw the world, and tried to find our place in it, but we wanted to come home. But, since we didn't have a home to come home to, we sought out help from this organization called Restore Africa, and we knew that we weren't the only ones taken away, and the only ones from our tribe to be found. We tracked the majority of the children of our tribe to be working illegally in the Canyon of the Gods for Sandow Industries."

"Where is the Canyon of the Gods?" Matt asked, slightly impressed.

"The Canyon of the Gods are in the northwestern Lamistas. About three hours from here." Sheena said, interrupting then realizing she was.

"We need your help in getting them back. When the majority of us settle back near the old ground, Restore Africa will help us continue to fund to find more refugees taken from our village years ago. There are more out there. Dr. Miller only took three of us."

Matt was impressed that N'Akili would even mention his name.

"We need your help getting them back."

"I would be more than glad to help. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, as early as possible."

"I have another appointment, but where will you be to confirm that I'll be set?" Matt said.

"I am currently staying with Kali, so stop by there after your appointment."

N'Akili left and Sheena gave him a guilty stare. Matt, looking at himself, realized he did not look good for business at all, no matter how untrustworthy it seemed. So, without question, he took off his dirty tank top. He looked through the money, and put it in the top drawer of his desk. He also wrote a note on top of it reading "Restore Africa." He turned around and shut the front of the Jeep.

"So, is this Cutter Enterprises?" a woman's voice said.

Matt turned around, and saw a tall, slender, attractive woman behind him. She was in a non-descript business suit, but Matt noticed how she filled it.

"Yes, this is, just let me find something to put on," Matt said, trying to find a button down shirt.

"No need, Mr. Cutter. I assumed a rogue safari company would have a rogue. Besides, I like my mean bare chested and dirty." she said, walking towards him. She also put her hands around his neck and wrapped them on his neck.

"Outside of compliments, why else have you come here?" Matt said, looking at her with a smile.

"Well," she said, feeling her hands down his chest, "I do have a business proposition for you."

Matt grabbed her hands and moved them respectfully off of his body.

"I told you dirty is a turn on for me, but I did digress. I need you to help me move materials that I can't move myself. I need them to be sent to the northwest of the LaMista mountains. I will come to you tomorrow and we can start, in the meantime, the materials are outside, and need to be put in your Jeep." she said.

"Now, I never do business without an offer for payment" Matt said.

"I heard you like to get business out of the way first." she handed him an envelope. Matt peaked in, and counted ten thousand dollars. His eyes widened bigger than before.

"What is your name?" Matt said, now completely interested.

"Karen Smith."

"When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow, as early as possible."

"Well, I do have another client that needs me, but I can see what I can do."

"Maybe this will convince you otherwise."

Karen pulled Matt by his unclosed button down shirt and started kissing him. Eventually, Karen took off Matt's shirt and they made love. The two ended up on the floor behind Matt's desk. Karen got up first.

"My business card is on the table, I look forward to your call."

Matt smiled, and watched her walk out of the office. Matt got up, put the cash in the first drawer of his desk, with a note marked "Karen." He then got dressed and met N'Akili at Kali's hut.

"I can do it, N'Akili, but it may be later, I do have another client that is also doing business in that area, would that be okay?"

"Sure, I can meet you there, as Sheena and I will be traveling there ourselves because we don't want to be too pronounced ourselves." Matt saw the confidence in his eyes, and no repressed killer instincts.

"Okay, I can meet you in the northwest LaMistas then."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Matt was ready to head back to Cutter Enterprises. Matt saw Kali outside, collecting herbs.

"I wonder where Sheena was." Matt said, as a way to say hi.

"She went to your office, there is something she wants to talk to you about."

Matt got into his car and drove back to his office. He saw Sheena there.

"Sheena, I just came from the village. I told N'Akili that it might be a bit later because I do have another client."

"Is that your client from Sandow Industries?" Sheena said, holding up a business card.

Matt took it from her, and saw "Karen Smith" on the card.

"I didn't know, Sheena."

"Really? Is that why you took five thousand dollars more than you did from N'Akili?" she opened his desk drawer.

"Sheena, please don't snoop through my things." Matt said, closing the drawer. "I operate a business, and I don't always know who comes in here."

"Really? You couldn't check the carts outside of your office marked Sandow Industries?"

"Mendlesson was supposed to put those in the truck!"

"Well, he forgot. How can you be so greedy that you take bad people's money over good people's money?" Sheena said, passionately,

"Sheena, N'Akili isn't exactly a good person himself." Matt said distinctly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sheena, you remember the deep LaMistas? Armstrong? Dr. Miller? Me, fighting for my life under the hybrids on that manhunt?"

"Cutter, I do remember, but N'Akili is not a hybrid anymore, and his mind is his own now. He came to you for help."

"I know he isn't a hybrid anymore, but I almost died, and each time I see him, I am afraid he is going to kill me, he tried once."

"That wasn't him! That was his brain altered by Dr. Miller's mad experiments!"

"Even so!"

"God, Cutter, do you ever get over a grudge?" Sheena said, getting aggressively close to him.

"If I recall, that entire path of events was because you couldn't get over your hatred of Western civilization." Matt pointed out.

"Yes, well, unlike you, I moved on."

"Have you?"

"I cannot believe you are choosing money over doing something good."

"Sheena, don't say what I haven't made up!"

"Fine, Cutter, follow the money, you always do! I just think you shouldn't penalize N'Akili unfairly just because of something you cannot get over."

"Sheena-"

Sheena left abruptly. Matt was besides himself. He always followed the money, and maybe he did have issues getting over grudges. He never got over what happened when he was CIA Special Forces. He never got over his mother leaving him. He never got over meeting Sheena and all the many unnecessary escapades he has been on since meeting her. The LaMistas he was been everywhere, and he either lost money or gained further respect from Sheena, it was never both. Now, he had fifteen thousand dollars in his desk drawer, and he wanted to go to the highest bidder. There had to be a way to compromise without not cashing in the deals. He put the money into his safe, and told Mendlesson that he'd be back. He grabbed Karen's business card.

Matt drove to Kali's village. N'Akili was out showing Sheena where the new village would be.

"Kali, can you just tell her that I will signal her with a wink tomorrow so she can follow me."

Matt drove home, then called Karen.

"I didn't think you'd call," Karen said over the phone. "I would think the money would be enough for you. I'm in the hotel across the street, and I see the materials have been put in your Jeep."

"I just called to confirm that we can be ready to go as soon as ten a.m. Tomorrow."

"Great! I will see you then, unless you want to stop by tonight."

"I need to get my sleep." Matt said, hanging up.

Matt went to bed, but couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the past in his head, particularly his previous experience with N'Akili.

Kali went to Sheena's cave. She was used to Sheena's temper tantrums she has always had towards the West, and towards Westerns. Clearly growing up and seeing the Western influence on Africa, while the traditional cultures of old, including that of the Kaiya, fell by the wayside. For herself, she found a way to be a middle person, who uses tradition and can live in the modern age knowing the modern ways. But, Sheena had a different reason for her avoidance and frustration. Kali knew that it came from constant betrayals, and Cutter's reason for choosing money over what is right and it can never be both was Sheena's current proof of Western betrayal.

Sheena was reading Love in the Time of Cholera.

"Interesting book," Kali said.

"It felt right to start reading again." Sheena said, turning her page.

"Yes. Sheena, Cutter wanted me to tell you that he will signal you with a wink tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean that he isn't enabling Sandow Industries? Are their materials still in his Jeep?"

"I did see things in his truck." Kali looked more concerned.

"I knew it! He's double-crossing me. Does he ever change?" Sheena said, dropping the book and throwing it where she sleeps.

"Sheena, you have known him for a short while. Have you changed since you met him?"

"Yes, but if he did, he would have chosen N'Akili over Sandow."

"Sheena, I think he chose both. Why would he say that to me if he didn't think of you?"

"He can't choose both."

"He did. He isn't all money over matter." Kali said, "And I think that's your influence. Why do you doubt him?"

"He doesn't trust N'Akili. He still sees him as a hybrid of Dr. Miller's. He cannot get over that when he was a hybrid, N'Akili tried to kill him. The man cannot get over a grudge."

"This is the second time he's seen him since I restored his humanity. He doesn't know him like you do. Give him a chance to know him. It will wear off."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it weared off when it came to you."

Sheena and Kali hugged, and Kali headed back to the village to let N'Akili know what the plan was. Sheena slept. In the early morning, she got up, and traveled to Cutter Enterprises. Sheena saw Cutter and a woman enter his Jeep. Cutter saw Sheena, and winked at her, and signaled her to follow him.

"What was that?" Karen said, putting on her seatbelt.

"Just saying hi to a friend of mine." Matt said, putting his hat on.

"The woman in the Tarzan dress?"

"Yes, she does publicity for me." Matt lied.

"Okay." Karen looked at him suggestively. "Shall we go?"

Matt turned on the truck, and started driving. He saw Sheena in the rear view. The two drove away from the village, and onto the road. Matt couldn't see Sheena in the rear view when he turned onto the dirt roads, but he assumed he turned into a bird to follow them.

"So, can I ask what the materials are? Mendelsson and I had a hard time carrying some of them."

"I can see Mendlesson having trouble," Karen said, touching and caressing his bare arm. "But not you. You have strong muscles."

"Thank you," Matt said, taking the compliment, "but what are they?"

"Just important equipment for our operations."

"I see," Matt said, as Karen moved her hand off his arm "You can tell me, you know. I guess you could have rented a truck and moved it yourself. I don't know why you chose me."

"Because even though you are a risk, you do have a reputation of maintaining client secrecy."

"I see," Matt said, "Why am I a risk?"

"A member of our organization employed you a while back, and usually we hear back from him, but this time we didn't. We flew out to find him, and found him with a knife in his side. He looked like he was dead for days. We thought a former scientist of ours got to him, so we went back to the scientists' house, and found bloody body parts all around the house and the front lawn. He looked at our records to see that the member was a standing client of yours."

Matt realized she was talking about Armstrong, and Dr. Miller.

"Why was the scientist former?"

"He learned about an ancient African tribe, the Kaiya, and wanted to replicate them by finding a genetic connection to animals. At first, we gave him three test subjects to him, but he was contributing nothing to the industry, and we had to fire him. Our guy still worked for him on the side though. The only thing we had to go on was a broken gun, two dead assistants, and a wet blue tee shirt."

"Well, I am sure you will find the assailants." Matt said.

"I hope we do." Karen said.

The two drove the rest of the way to the northwest Lamistas in silence. Matt saw a hawk fly above the truck. He hoped it was Sheena. He thought about the manhunt after discovering Dr. Miller's true experiments and Armstrong's involvement in the experiments.

When they pulled up to Sandow Industries, they were let in through a gate, and Karen got out of the truck and asked that they pull around to a warehouse.

"Well, Matt, this was a nice trip. I thought we'd have a lot more to talk about."

"I'm sorry, when it comes to business, I get quiet and focus on traveling." Matt said.

"I appreciate the help," Karen said, "Can you help me unload?"

"Sure." Matt got out of the truck and helped unload the materials.

Around the corner, Matt saw Sheena in the corner. Sheena winked at him, and she disappeared. Matt unloaded the Jeep. Sheena came back to the corner.

"Thank you Matt," Karen said, "I will be back in fifteen minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Matt waited for Karen to go and out of sight. Matt went to the corner where Sheena was.

"I am glad you followed me," Matt said, "I was unsure."

"Well, I did, but why?"

"You know why by now. Sandow Industries has more people from N'Akili's village, and is it possible that you can snoop around and see?"

"Oh, so you get off and your ten thousand and leave me to take care of things for N'Akili. You get in on this or you don't." Sheena said, pointedly.

"I am in on this, but I need to keep Karen away from it."

"As far as I am concerned, she seems to be done with you. Just give me two minutes."

Matt went back to the truck. Karen came out of warehouse.

"Matt, can you bring those materials in the warehouse."

"Sure, whatever you need."

Karen looked at him romantically. Matt lifted the lightest cart and put it over his shoulders. Karen opened the warehouse, and it looked like no one was in there.

"Is anyone here?"

"They will come in later to open. No need for worry. As soon as you are done, I will show you to my office and living quarters."

"Does everyone work here live here?"

"Just the higher-ups. The employees live elsewhere."

Matt was connecting the dots. When the crates were put in the warehouse, Karen led him to another building and up the stairs to a very nice apartment door. They opened up the door. As soon she opened the door, Karen kissed Matt, and started unbuttoned Matt's shirt. Matt let her and the two went to the bedroom and made love again.

In the meantime, Sheena kept an eye outside, and managed to slip under Matt's Jeep and take out the brakes. She then decided to look around the warehouse and slipped her way inside. She found the pile of materials Matt brought in. She found a crowbar, and steadily opened the crates. She found in one basic cornmeal. She then found explosive material in the other. She then found a collection of whips and chains. The last one was a unset bomb and detonator. She felt bad doing this, but she put the tops back on the crates, and put the crowbar back. She saw a small light, of what looked like a door trying to open.

Sheena walked over to the door, and saw dirty footprints that looked fresh and looked like they ran away. Sheena followed the tracks leading outside of the building and she followed them to the far corner of the campus, near the gate. The footsteps lead her to a staircase, which led her to a low, dark, corner that was heavily guarded. Two burly guards were holding a child hostage, and one was threatening to shoot.

"Stop it! I didn't mean it! Please let me go! Mommy! Mommy!" the little child said, fearing for their life.

"We told you to stay inside until ordered to get out! You know the penalty if you do!"

The guard gripped the trigger of his gun.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sheena said, coming out of the corner.

"Make me Tarzan!"

Sheena then kicked the gun out of the guards hand, and the other guard put the child behind the metal door, and called his radio. Sheena punched the guard down, shoved him against the wall, and knocked his head against the wall, knocking him out. The other guard came up behind her and Sheena flipped him over. The other guard pulled out his knife and tried to swipe Sheena, but Sheena grabbed the knife from him, flew it against the door, and knocked him in the nuts and punched his head, knocking him out.

Sheena pulled the keys from the guard she just knocked out, and opened the metal door. She found many native Africans chained to the wall, looking emaciated, and their hands overworked and scarred. Her eyes widened. The natives looked afraid.

"No need, I am here to free you. Are you all from the Lamistas?"

"Not all of us, but Sandow captured us and have been using us as illegal labor because of their weapon race participants on the side," a native woman said. "I am from the Lamistas, and I have been working here since I was four. But Sandow has kept us hidden, but a few years ago, human rights activists found out about this, and many tried to free us, but they were murdered on the spot. Some who weren't were put on manhunts with their strongest guards."

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Where is the exit?"

"There is a back exit, but it is heavily guarded. On top of that, there is another camp of us, and that is where we get punished."

The pounding got louder. Finally, the woman that Cutter was helping came in.

"Who are you and why did you follow Cutter here?"

"My name is Sheena, and I did not follow Cutter here. I came to free these people from their bondage."

Two guards came behind her and arrested her.

"You are lucky to be alive." Karen said.

On Matt's end, the radio rung in Karen's bedroom, and Karen got up, covering herself with her sheet, to answer it. Matt got up and started getting dressed.

"You can stay, Matt, it is just that there is a disturbance on the grounds. One section hasn't reported in a while."

Matt knew Sheena found something.

"It's fine, you need to go about your business, I'll get out of the way. Let me at least drive you to the place on the campus." Matt said, putting on his white tank top and grabbing his sleeveless red shirt.

"Okay, I know you aren't cleared for that, but this time, it's okay." Karen got up and got dressed.

The two left the front of the apartment building. They got in the truck, but the truck wouldn't drive.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Karen said, concerned.

"My brakes are busted."

Karen got out of the truck, called in her radio, and then returned to the truck on Matt's side.

"So, I am going to have to go check this disturbance out. We have an auto repair on site, and I called them, so stay here."

Karen then bolted from the truck. Matt knew Sheena took out the brakes. Matt waited a minute, then got out of the truck, and went in the other direction to snoop. Matt walked around the campus, and saw many busy warehouses and buildings. He saw what looked like regular employees, as he saw people in suits. He thought about entering a building or two, but nothing looked suspicious to him. But, he saw one of the people in suits enter a decrepit building that seemed out of place. The man had a gun in a holster. Matt waited until he was in, and Matt pulled out his picket knife and entered the building. He slowly followed the light down the way, but he saw the light disappear.

Matt watched closely as he was very close to the light. He saw native Africans chained standing, and saw a slew of chemicals around them.

"Who let a human rights activist in? Was it you? Was it you?!" The suited man said, holding his gun.

The natives feared for their lives, you can see it in their eyes. Matt thought that Sheena was at the other end, and was figuring everything out, and maybe the usual disturbance for Sandow Industries was the human rights activist who saw what is considered involuntary, forced slave labor. It is possible that all of these natives were from N'Akili's village. Matt connected Armstrong and Dr. Miller to being participants to a corporate slave trade, to which Dr. Miller faction off of. Matt moved closer to the light, but bumped into a pile of plastic crates, which created a noise disturbance itself.

"What was that?" the suited man said, " Is there another activist here? I don't mind wasting a bullet on you."

Matt rentered the pathway, but he didn't know where he was walking to, because he entered a different path entirely, and entered upon an active warehouse, which was a sweat shop atmosphere with native women and children were making weaponry. All looked malnourished.

"Who the hell are you and what you are you doing here?" A big, burly man said, grabbing Matt's collar.

"I was trying to find the onsite auto repair." Matt said.

"The hell you are! Wait until my boss hears about this!" The burly man threw Matt down on the ground.

Two other guards came and grabbed Matt by the shoulders and dragged him to a dirt recreational quarter. The burly man came back, shirtless, and punched Matt in the face. The two guards tore off Matt's buttoned shirt, and left Matt's white tank top on. They then shoved him in the ring.

"Does your boss know about this?" Matt asked, fists up.

The burly man swung at him, but Matt dodged.

"I let her know, she will be coming to see you after she takes care of that other activist in the slave quarters." the burly man punched Matt in the stomach and threw Matt against the wall of the ring. Matt swatted the man with his back elbow.

"Usually, activists like you end up dead." The burly man punched Matt in the face again.

"Well, I guess I should be glad I am still alive." Matt swung at the man, and kicked him in the stomach, with him falling on the ground.

The burly man dropkicked Matt from the ground, with Matt falling on the ground. The burly man then grabbed Matt by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Matt got up, and dropkicked the man back.

"What is your name?" The burly man asked, clasping his fists.

"Matt Cutter." Matt said, posing.

"You murdered Armstrong!" the burly man suckerpunched Matt to the ground. Matt couldn't easily get up.

The burly man stood over him.

"I recognized you from the fact that your shirt had no sleeves and in the style of the blue one we found in the west LaMistas."

Matt stood up, and posed. The burly man grabbed him by the throat and posed his fist to punch him in the face.

"STOP!" Karen said, entering the ring.

The burly man dropped Matt on the ground.

"Boss, what are you doing?" the burly man asked, as she rushed over to Matt's side.

"This man brought us important materials. He was looking for the auto repair."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"Yes, Matt Cutter."

"This is the Matt Cutter who murdered Armstrong!"

Karen looked at him as if she always knew.

"Bring him to the jungle part of the campus. He and the other activist will meet their justice soon."

Matt and Sheena were taken to a jungle area. Matt recognized Sheena and Sheena recognized Matt. Karen walked in front of them, and turned.

"So, you two are the ones who killed Armstrong and took care of Dr. Miller. From what I read of Dr. Miller's journals, you are a Kaiya, and you shortlisted Armstrong by knowing her. Luckily, Sandow fired Dr. Miller for his wacky experiments, but Armstrong was still under our employ, making you culpable for murder."

"Why don't you arrest us and take us to court?" Sheena said, "Isn't that what you do?"

"The government is already on our case now that activists like you have brought to their attention what we do on the side, so it would not work in our favor."

"I take it by taking care of us we will keep your illegal business practices as they are, "Sheena said, "That is what happened to others who tried as we have."

"Yes, but since you are special, I think you need special treatment. Take her to the racks." Sheena was dragged away.

"You won't get away from this this time, " Matt said, "Restore Africa will shut you down."

Karen slapped Matt across the face.

"I am well aware of the threat of Restore Africa, and no surprise you would mention them and work for them. But, I am aware how Armstrong took care of you, or tried, so, I am upping it a knotch."

Karen opened a vile and splashed it on Matt's dirty tank top.

"You, Matt Cutter, you are going to meet my best men who will always know where you are. That is what this chemical does."

Large, burly, strong men entered.

"You get a two second head start."

Matt's handcuffs were opened, and Matt started running.

Sheena was taken back to the place where she was caught. The two guards were gripping her tight. As they were close to the metal door, another guard opened the door. Sheena lifted her legs over her body, and kicked the guards into the door. The guard opening the door pulled out his gun. Sheena head butted him and got the keys from him, where she unlocked herself, opened the door, and started uncuffing the slaves.

"You came back!" the first native woman said to her, as she uncuffed. "How are we going to get out?"

"I have a plan, I want you to lead the way to the back exit. I will be right back."

Sheena unchained as much as she could before handing the keys to the woman.

"What is your name?"

"N'Aklene." the woman said, "and we will be ready when you return." Sheena gave her a look of thanks and left.

Sheena went back to the warehouse, where she grabbed the crowbar, and grabbed the bomb making equipment and detonators. She then placed them around the campus and the walls around the company. She knew that she would have to get back to Cutter, but she had to free the children of the Lamistas and get them to safety. She hoped Kali, Rasheed, and N'Akili would be in the field not too far from the company for the slaves.

When she pressed the first button, a loud explosion was heard across the campus. The first wall fell down, close to the apartment buildings. She saw countless actual employees running around. Sheena pressed a second button and another random explosion took place on near the other end of campus. Red lights started flashing. Sheena made her way to the other side of the campus in the melee of people running around. She found the science layer, and freed the other slaves. She pressed the third button, which led to an explosion close to the southern end of the slave quarters.

"Run to the field to the northwest, there people will be there to help you." she told them. "I just created a passage way, and the guards are out."

Sheena then ran to the other side, where she took out the guards in front of the first quarters, and pressed the fourth button.

"Hi, it is safe to get out." Sheena said. She escorted them out. She hoped Cutter was okay.

Matt was running through the jungle. He found a little clearing where he took off his tank top and before he could toss it down, one of the men confronted him. The man punched him to the ground, and the man pulled out a knife. The man tried stabbing him, but Matt rolled out of the way then tripped the man to the ground. Matt punched him again and the man grabbed Matt by the arms and threw him over. The man charged at him and Matt got out of the way and the man knocked into a tree, knocking him out.

Matt grabbed the man's gun. There was another man charging towards him, but Matt took the butt of the gun to knock him out. However, the man grabbed Matt by the feet and pulled Matt back down to the ground. The man then grabbed Matt by the neck and punched Matt in the face. Matt grabbed the man's feet with his, and threw him over. Matt got up and the two fought with their fists. The man threw Matt over his shoulder's and grabbed the other man's gun.

"Goodbye murderer!" the man said. Matt grabbed the gun and bolted it to the ground, where the gun reverse fired, and propelled the man through the trees.

Matt grabbed the man's other gun.

Another man jumped from behind him and pushed him to the ground.

Matt looked up to see a man gripping his neck and holding a gun to his chest.

"Okay pal, you don't want to do this," Matt said, trying to appeal to him.

Just then, Sheena knocked the man over and started fighting him. Matt got up, grabbed a gun, and saw another man sneak up behind Sheena, and Matt knocked him out with the butt of a gun.

Matt then was punched in the neck, and fell to the ground. When he woke up, Karen was holding his head with a gun.

"Look lady, don't make me kill him."

"Stop, Ms. Smith, your illegal slaves are not here anymore. Your company is collasping around you. Killing Cutter will not do you any service. Drop the gun." Sheena tried to appeal. Matt could feel the sweat drip from his forehead.

Karen tightened her grip. Sheena pressed a fifth button. The warehouse that they all were at exploded, and the administration office exploded. There were cop cars swarming the campus.

"Ms. Smith, you are under arrest for illegal slave labor and participating in an illegal weapons manufacture."

Karen dropped the gun and went with the officers.

Matt got up, and went to his truck, which was still by the apartment. Matt turned on his car to see the brakes intact. He drove to the field northwest of Sandow Industries. When he got out, N'Akili came to greet him.

"Thank you, Matt Cutter."

Matt shook his hand.

"You're welcome. I hope the restoration of your village will be successful." Matt said,

"It will be, and Restore Africa will help these others refugees return to their respective villages as well. I know when we met again, you were afraid of me. But your help I am sure ended it."

"It did. I may have lost my shirt again, but I do want this to succeed."

Matt turned to his truck, and drove back to Cutter Enterprises. Sheena looked at him and smile. Matt came back to the office. Mendlesson was there, and noticed how bare and dirty he was.

"I see you have been out with Sheena again," Mendlesson said, trying to avert his eyes.

"Yes, well, what can be said?" Matt said, owning his dirt and his bareness.

Matt ran to the shower, and got dressed again, He went to Kali's village afterwards. Sheena was waiting for him.

"Thank you." Sheena said.

"For what?" Matt said.

"For believing in N"Akili, for not letting sex and money corrupt you from it, and for pulling through."

"No problem, glad to be of some help."

Sheena smiled, and turned away. Matt smiled, and went about his business, grateful for their friendship.


End file.
